


Found

by Harrypottetadict (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter & Twilight, Harry Potter &Twilight
Genre: Anal Sex, Multi, i don’t know, later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Harrypottetadict
Summary: Hey guys hope you like this I have not gotten writers block for my other fanfics I can’t think of anything to do so here am a new one hope you like it
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Luna Lovegood, Carlisle Cullen/Harry Potter, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Hermione Granger/Jasper Hale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys hope you like this I have not gotten writers block for my other fanfics I can’t think of anything to do so here am a new one hope you like it

Carlisle never knew when he would find his mate. He had spent years searching for them, whoever they were. He searched and searched high and low, far and wide, with very little success, finally deciding to wait, because he knew fate would lead him and his mate to each other eventually. But he knew his mate was out there somewhere.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle had been turned into a creature of the night nearly 200 years ago. He had spent most of the first part of his new life learning to control his thirst for blood. Living off of animal blood rather than human blood. Because he believed that all life was sacred. When he was human he had wanted so desperately to become a doctor, to save lives while his father took lives. When he had been turned he had thought that he too would turn out like his father and end up taking lives, so he gave up on his dream. But when he had learned that he did not have to drink the liquid life within humans, and instead drink it from the animals in the forests, he was ecstatic! He didn't have to be even more of a monster than he already was! He could learn to be a doctor, after of course he learned to control his thirst. So when he could, he had spent days learning in the field of medicine during the night, so as to not reveal himself to the humans, and hunting during the day. Because of his choice in lifestyle his eyes were a bright golden color when he was 'full' instead of the blood red like the rest of the vampire population. He didn't fancy being a vampire, he didn't know if he ever would. But he knows that history can't be changed, what is done is done. No use pouting over it like a child. There had to be a better side to the vampire lifestyle. So he decided to learn everything he could about what being a vampire meant, so he went in search of others like him who would be kind enough to give him the answers he needed.

He had always known that there were others like him, how could he not? He had met a few in his travels and they had given him the bare basics of what to do, like to drink regularly and to stay out of the sun around humans, and, more importantly, what not to do, such as the obvious don't let the human world know of the vampires existence. And he had known about the Volturi, the 'rulers' of the vampire world, in other words, the Royal Clan. But he had never approached them, in fear that they would find his lifestyle disgusting and try to change him, like some of the others he had met, and, if he didn't comply, they would kill him. He had heard rumors from the other vampires that the vampire kings could be a bit temperamental, not always so accepting of not getting what they want. So he was rather surprised when one of the inner circle and come to him bearing a message from the head king, Aro. They had wanted to meet him, because they had actually found his 'vegetarian' lifestyle, as they had called it, interesting to say the least. So, not wanting to anger or offend them, he had accepted to meet with them and left for their home in Volterra right away. Not long after he had arrived at the beautiful grand castle he had been summoned to meet the three kings Aro, Caius, and Marcus. They found him odd. Because of his choice to not take the life of a human for their blood, but to drink the blood of the animals instead. Carlisle and his kind, golden eyes were thought both rather unusual and intriguing by the whole Volturi clan.

While Carlisle was with the Volturi he didn't do much, because the kings were usually busy doing… whatever it is that they do. So he just mostly stuck to the massive library, determined to read every single book on those ash wood shelves. Many times he could be seen with a small group of vampires surrounding him, mostly newcomers and some guard members, explaining why he chose his diet and regaling tales of his adventures and of his work as a doctor. All were baffled by his choice in food and his desire to actually help the humans instead of avoiding them, because surely being around them would tempt him to much? While that would have been the case many years ago when he first became a vampire, that was not so much now. Because of his determination and the amount of time he had spent controlling his thirst he could now be around the bleeding humans. Sure, sometimes when it had been a few days since he had last hunted it did get to be challenging, but his stubborn refusal to so much as think as drinking a single drop has helped strengthen his control. The smell still bothers him, but he can easily ignore it at the best of times now. As he had demonstrated when Aro had decided to randomly drop a fresh human corpse outside the library one day. Carlisle did not so much as twitch at the smell of fresh blood, instead he had just calmly stood up and removed the body from the castle grounds. Needless to say, everyone was quite impressed with his control. He didn't leave the library much, only coming out at night when he needed to hunt or if he was summoned by Aro to answer more questions or to just simply chat about whatever came to the king's mind. Which was often actually, the vampire had a lot of questions for the Cullen man.

Volterra often saw new vampires in search of the Royal clan, more often newborns brimming to the top with questions about anything and everything about being what it meant being a vampire, like they all were when first turned. Others were veteran vamps who wanted to join the guard, though there were a few newborns who did too but most wanted to see the world first. Most of the visitors didn't stay long, wishing to start a new life somewhere else. But when there were newcomers around Carlisle didn't see much of them unless they sought him out, or if he was already with the kings in their throne room, answering more of Aro's, and Marcus's, endless questions. Nothing special about each newcomer really stuck out to Carlisle, except the few who had special powers. But one day a rather odd vampire, who, to everyone's surprise, was very much like Carlisle, had come to Volterra. And little did Carlisle know, that odd vampire that would forever change his eternal life.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle was walking in the garden one late autumns eve, he had just finished his hunt, enjoying the slight breeze and admiring the beauty nature has to offer them. It was a rather unusually cloudy day that day, but one shouldn't look a gifted horse in the mouth. Because of this overcast he and the other vampires could walk outside without sparkling like diamonds, so he could finally look at what the grand castle had to offer on the outside. And it didn't disappoint. He explored the city some for the first time, making sure to stay in the shadows. It was an extremely beautiful city indeed. He had planned on returning to the library in a moment, because soon the guards would be coming out for the night. But then one of Aro's best guards, Demetri, came with another summons from Aro.

"More questions for me?" He had asked with a small knowing smirk on his pale face.

Demetri just gave a short laugh "No, not this time. He has something, or rather, someone, to show you , but he asked me not to say. He wants it to be a surprise. Don't keep him waiting." He said before running off.

Odd. Carlisle thought. Most of the time when Aro wanted him to meet someone he would send them to the golden eyed vampire. Nevertheless, he knew better than to keep Aro waiting, so he quickly ran towards the throne room, stopping just before the guards posted there for the evening hour. He gave a short nod to the man and the woman posted at either end of the large doors and walked in. When he walked in he walked into the familiar scene that was situated at the top of the stairs that lead to a platform. Caius and Marcus were sitting on either side of Aro in their own thrones, and Aro in his slightly bigger throne. But today, Aro was talking to the newcomer he had wanted Carlisle to meet, a male vampire with messy, shoulder length midnight black hair that shone in the lighting from the flamed torches that adorned the walls and the chandelier from above. His back was turned facing the three kings so Carlisle couldn't see his face, but he knew he was as pale as him. He didn't quite know it, or understand it, but he felt a certain unusual pull toward the man.

When Aro took notice of Carlisle's entry he brighten up and exclaimed "Ah! Carlisle, so glad you could join us so quickly. I was just talking to Harry here. It seems he shares your opinion about the humans." Aro had said while the vampire he was talking to turned around. His midnight black hair framed his heart shaped face perfectly. His eyes, a darkish, vibrant, emerald green color mixed with gold flecks were the most beautiful thing the blonde had ever seen. Just barely visible through his messy bangs was a faded lightning shaped scar, so faded that, if you were human, you could not see it on his snow white skin. He had a handsome face with defined cheekbones and rather slim shoulders. As Carlisle approached the group he noticed that the new vampire, Harry, was about a head and a half shorter than him.

He stuck out his hand towards the beautiful man and said man took it, looking slightly shocked and happy.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." He said shaking the hand in his slightly, noticing how perfectly the small, delicate hand fit into his.

"Harry Potter" Said the man before him. His accent was thick and obviously British. It was like music to Carlisle ears. It was so long since he had come across someone who came from the same place as he had. And there was something about this vampire that made him want to hear more of his musical voice.

"I am surprised that there is another vampire who only feeds off animals. I thought I was the only one" Carlisle said. And it was true. Every vampire he had come across had said the same, that they had never heard of anything like him before.

"As was I. Though a couple of my friends who were turned shortly after me feed off of animals only too. We mostly kept to ourselves. I never knew there were others like us who did. Are there more?" Harry asked, peering up at the blonde before him in interest. Though there was something else in those gem like eyes, something Carlisle couldn't name. Something that he was sure mirrored his own topaz eyes.

"Not that I know of. I was so sure that I was the only one that I really haven't thought to look." Carlisle admitting rather sheepishly.

Harry chuckled. "Well, don't worry mate, I hadn't thought to look either." He grinned at the blonde

Carlisle smiled. He was about to speak again when Aro intervened.

"Well I am glad to know that there is new information on the matter of the vegetarian diet, because your way of life is fascinating, unfortunately my brothers and I have other matters to attend to right now, so I am going to have to ask you two to head on to the library for now. I shall summon you when we are done. Harry, Carlisle here will show you to the library and your room, which is across the hall from his. Now off with you." He said dismissing them as a few of the guard started to fill in with a clan from south Africa, the Jundi Clan if Carlisle remembered right, as he always did, being a vampire came with a perfect memory. Which was both a blessing and a curse.

"Of course, Harry if you'd follow me. We can walk and continue our conversation on the way there." He said making his way to the door, the black haired vampire quick to follow.

As they were walking to the library together, Carlisle found himself staring at the mesmerizing vampire beside him.

"So, Mr. Potter. If I may ask. Why did you decide on the 'vegetarian' diet?" he asked in a half playful, half interested manner. He wanted to know more about the creature beside him.

"You may. And please call me Harry. Mr. Potter makes it sound like I'm back in school and am about to be punished for whatever trouble I had caused then." he replied with a mischievous grin on his angelic face. Carlisle chuckled.

"Ok then Harry. Why did you choose to feed off of animal blood rather than human blood like most?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"I myself believe that the human life is a fragile and valuable thing. MY human life was filled with nothing but pain, sorrow and loss. I was practically alone my whole life! But I still had my friends. And they made my miserable life just bearable." Harry said sporting a sad expression.

"But there is more to it I assume?" Carlisle asked. He hoped that the vampire beside him was happy now. He couldn't quite understand why the thought of the man, whom he had just met not even a few minutes ago, being in pain made HIM feel like the most miserable person in the world. It kind of scared him, but… it also felt right.

"Yes there is, but it is a bit personal." Harry said nervously.

"Ah. Well I understand. I won't pry."

Harry gave Carlisle a warm smile "Thank you'' He whispered.

Carlisle returned the smile. By then they had reached the library and were approaching Carlisle's usual table.

"So Harry, what brought you here of all places. Not that it's bad here. The place is amazing. I'm just curious." Carlisle asked leaning towards Harry.

"I have been moving from place to place since I was turned. Going around the globe. I had nowhere to live and nowhere to go home to. Well, my friends who I had told you about had a place, but I didn't want to intrude. Besides I was fine on my own. But I had stumbled upon a small coven in southern France and they told me about the Volturi. Me, being the dangerously curious bloke I am, decide to come check it out."

Carlisle was curious "What about your friends? Did they not know? And I can't believe I hadn't asked this before, but how many of you friends are like us?"

Harry's expression saddened. "Only the couple that I had mentioned were turned with me. When I was turned most of my friends turned their backs on me. Only two, the two I was talking about earlier, had stuck by my side. In my world, vampires are thought of as deadly, dangerous, and untrustworthy. No matter who you were or what you had done in your human life. It didn't matter that it was me who had been. You were considered a monster once the venom began to spread where I am from. My two friends who stood by me managed to get me to safety after I was bitten so I wouldn't be killed by our Ministry."

"Your world? Your ministry?" Carlisle asked dumbfounded. What on earth was he talking about?

"The magical world. Home to all of the witches and wizards in the world. And The Ministry of Magic, our government system. Didn't you know?" Carlisle shook his head. He hadn't known the magical world was REAL. Like actually REAL. That the witches his father hunted actually existed somewhere out there.

Harry then began to tell Carlisle about the magical world, the ministry, his adventures, what he had done, who he was, his two friends Hermione and Luna, and that he, Hermione, and Luna still had their magic even though when a wizard was turned the venom wiped out their core. And that their powers had increased ten fold since they were turned.

"Fascinating" Carlisle murmured. "Yeah" Harry said with a small smile on his lips.

"How had you and your friends had been able to keep your magic if other who were turned lost theirs?"

"I really don't know. I have always been the exception to the rules, whether I had wanted to be or not. So we, as in me, Hermione and Luna, just chalked it up to me being who I am. And because I had been the one to turn them, something in my venom must have allowed them to keep their magic as well. " Harry replied with a resigned shrug

"Ah, I see."

"So Carlisle, when were you turned?" Harry asked, obviously wanted to steer away from the current topic. Which was understandable.

"It was in 1663 when I was 23, my father was a pastor and, well, a witch hunter and so he had dragged me along on an escapade to find a 'vampire', which ironically had turned out to be a real vampire. Unfortunately it was a hungry one too. So when we got there, not only had the vampire felt rightfully threatened, but he could smell the blood of a dozen men. My father had managed to get away from the carnage and into the city to get help, but the help would have been useless, the rest of the men were killed, but I was only bitten, mostly because the vamp had come back to his senses by then and the rest was because he could hear the riot approaching, so he left me there to be caught by the mob. I had known what was happening as soon as he had let me go, so I crawled away into a nearby ally and covered myself in garbage to shield my view from the public with what little strength I had left. It was only with sheer willpower that I had remained silent throughout the whole process." He said grimly.

"Ah. I'm sorry about that. But I have to say it was mighty impressive that you were able to get away and stay quiet for so long. Merlin knows I couldn't do that." Harry said apologetically.

"Merlin?" Carlisle asked amused.

"Oi, it's a wizard thing. Don't judge me on my choice of vocabulary." Harry squawked, forming his full lips in an adorable pout.

Carlisle only laughed at his reaction. The prat.

"So Harry, when were you turned?"

"35 years ago. I was 21. I was ambushed on my way home from the market when it happened, I managed to blast the bugger off of me before he could start draining my blood, but the damage was done. With what little strength I had left I called out for my house elf Dobby. Then I succumbed to the pain. Hermione told me that Dobby had brought me home to my room then summoned her immediately. She had stayed by my side the whole time. Luna came by on the second day, said she already knew what was going on, bloody girl has to be part Seer I swear." Harry grumbled that last part.

"I'm sorry. But I have to ask, with you still being so new, how is you and your friends control over your thirst?" Carlisle asked.

Harry smirked. "A couple years ago I had invented a spell that dampened the smell of human blood. For both me and the girls, because they had me turn them a couple years after I had been turned, they used some sort of spell to get the venom in their system because I was still a newborn. I can still smell the blood though, just not as much. And with the added control I had already gained, the smell is damn near next to impossible to pick up on a good day. So I can waltz through a room with dozens of humans freshly bleeding without wanting to drain them."

Carlisle's eyes widened. "Really? That is very impressive. Does it work for those who were non-magical before they were turned to? Or just those who were magical before?" If it was so, then he'd probably never have to worry about the pungent smell of human blood again.

Harry sat there in deep thought. "I don't really know. The only ones who I have performed that spell on besides myself are the girls. I can try later if you want?"

Carlisle shook his head rapidly. "I'd like that very much thank you." They sat there for a few seconds in a comfortable silence before Carlisle remembered another question he had been dying to ask.

"What about your eyes? They are a bright shade of green flaked with gold. I have never known a vampire to have an eye color other than gold or red. And are your friends eyes different too"

Harry shrugged. "I do not know why my eyes are like this, both the girl's eyes are the same as yours. Hermione and Luna, who are the two smartest and brightest witches I have ever met, do not know either. Only theories."

"Such as?"

"Hermione believes that because of a curse I had received as a baby, and then again when I was seventeen, is the reason that my eyes are still green. The very same shade as the curse. Luna just believes that it is just because this is me we are talking about. My life has never been what you would call 'normal' as you can presume from my tale."

Carlisle nodded. Well aware of the oddities that the camp before him experience in his everyday life. And his life wasn't considered normal anymore either "What curse did you receive as a baby and as a teenager?"

"A well known curse in our world known as the 'Killing curse'. It is unblockable and there is no counter curse for it, if you're hit, you're dead. I am the only known survivor of the killing curse though. It is one of the reasons why I am famous back there. I had survived it as a mere babe. Of course I had the help from a charm placed on me after my mother sacrificed her life to save mine. Love truly is the most powerful form of magic there is" Harry said solemnly.

But Carlisle was in a slight shock after what he had just been. To try and kill someone as defenseless as a baby. Fail. And try again years later? Especially when that baby was the sweet, kind man before him?! Carlisle was glad that the monster who had done that was dead or else he might of killed him himself.

"So Carlisle. Enough about me! Let's hear your story. Both before and after your turning. I mean, it's only fair" Harry said with a grin as he leaned closer to Carlisle eyes dancing with interest as he smiled. Carlisle gave his a shining smile of his own as he began to tell his tale to the extraordinary man in front of him.

~0~0~0~0~0~

For the next ten years Harry and Carlisle would spend in Volterra with the Volturi, learning more about each other and their kind, and with Harry explaining more about the wizarding world and how corrupted the British Wizarding World had become over the last two centuries.

It wasn't that long after they met that Carlisle and Harry began a more 'romantic' relationship. Finding that they quite liked each others company and that they just… clicked. It was a couple years later that they had realised what they had was, why they had felt that pull towards one another when they had first met and why they had felt like they had known each other their whole lives, they were mates, destined to be. Harry was ecstatic that he had finally found someone that could be his forever love, his forever home, because that is what it felt like being with Carlisle, it felt like he was home. And the same could be said for Carlisle, he had thought that he would never find his mate, because he had heard that it was almost impossible. But from the vampires he had met who did have their mates told him tales of what it felt like to have the other half of your soul in your life, and he had wanted that so desperately, and now he had it. They were hardly seen without each other after that realization. They were inseparable. There was no Carlisle or Harry any more, only Harry and Carlisle, Carlisle and Harry. They were happier than they had ever been.

One day, while they were in their now shared quarters, Harry was reading a book on magical plants, with Carlisle lying next to him with his head on Harry's lap, reading his own book on magical creatures. They were quite content in front of the fire in front of them, and a cool breeze lazily blowing through the opened window. Harry was running a hand through Carlisle's golden silky locks, who was humming in delight, when a barn owl swooped in and dropped a letter on Harry's book, then abruptly leaving, obviously not needed a response. Curious, Harry took the letter with the slanted, feminine writing, recognizing it, and placed the book on Carlisle's chest.

Carlisle looked up at his mate while he read his letter. Harry's eyes continued to grow with worry, anger, frustration, and fear. What was wrong?

"Harry?" He asked his mate worriedly. He hated to see him so upset.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes while folding the letter and letting his fingers get lost in Carlisle's hair.

"It was from Hermione. Apparently there is a new evil rising in the magical world in London. And the Ministry want me to come and 'take care of it' like I did with Voldemort. Because I am the 'Chosen One' the 'Savior of the Magical world' the 'Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived'. Bloody arse holes can't seem to take care of this themselves or are just to lazy to do it like they were during the time of You-Know-Who. Leave it the Gryffindor Golden Boy to do all of the Ministries damn dirty work once again. Then be shoved to the side and treated like a monster once the job was done" Harry growled.

Carlisle blinked in surprise. He had never heard his Harry talk like that before. Never had he heard his mate swear. In fact he had never seen the calm man anything BUT calm and happy in the ten years that he had known him.

"Will you go?" Carlisle asked as he sat up and moved closer to his mate. Harry sighed.

"If I don't the idiots would set up a ruddy man hunt for me. I'd rather save them the trouble, march down there, and give them a piece of my mind. Then let them find this place, Merlin knows what will happen if they do." He said as he got up and headed to the wardrobe, picking up a small rucksack that Carlisle was sure had some sort of enchantment on it to hold more stuff then it's size will allow. As Harry packed his bag, using his vampire speed of coarse, Carlisle watched him, worry for his mate clear as day on his beautiful face. The bad was packed within seconds. Carlisle stood and approached his mate carefully, like one would so as to not startle an animal.

"I'll come with you."

Harry moved closer to him and took both of Carlisle's hands in his own. "No. These are things that I have dealt with in the past before. You haven't. Things I have come across before. Things I know what are and what they can do. It'll be dangerous for you and I am not going to put you at risk. I have lost too many people because of my foolish and idiotic actions. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me. Or if I lost you and it was all my fault. I can't bare to lose you love. I'd rather you be away from me and safe then with me and in danger." Harry said as he pulled Carlisle closer to him and placed his hands on either side of Carlisle's face, trying to make him understand. Carlisle placed his hands on Harry's hips, hoping to hold him there.

"What about you? There is probably more danger than before because you know nothing about your opponent this time, and I know how to take care of myself." Carlisle said. His eyes pleading for Harry to stay. He didn't like the thought of his mate going anywhere without him there to protect him.

"I know Carlisle, I know. But I am a lot stronger, quicker, and smarter then when I had left that hell hole. It would take a lot to kill me. And I mean A LOT. But because it is extremely difficult doesn't mean it is impossible, I know. But my magic has kept most of everything from hurting me or killing me when I was a human and has continued to do so to this day. You don't have that luxury, and the people of the Magical world can be pretty cowardly, they'll do anything to hurt you or me, and I can't protect us both from that. I will be fine love. I need you here, safe." Harry said pleadingly. Carlisle sighed. He knew of the dangers and he knew that he couldn't do anything against a magical being if they knew the right spell to shield their sent and noise from him. That doesn't mean he had to like it.

Harry then pulled Carlisle into a deep, heated kiss, trying to pour every ounce of love and affection for the blonde haired man in front of him, holding him like he was the most precious jewel in the world. He had snaked his arms around Carlisle's neck, holding him close, and Carlisle wrapped his arms around Harry's waist doing the same, neither wanted a single hairline of space between them. They had stayed that way for what seemed like hours. It may have been so, seeing how they don't need oxygen, so they didn't need to separate.

But soon, too soon for either liking, Harry pulled away. Both were studying the other's beautiful features trying to memorized every last detail of their lover's faces.

"I must go" Harry whispered as he pressed his forehead against Carlisle's. They gave another shared another deep kiss, this one shorter than the first, before Harry grabbed his bag. Harry shouldered it and looked into the beautiful topaz eyes, Carlisle wondered if he would ever see his beloved Harry again.

"I love you Carlisle."

"And I love you Harry."

With that Harry turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud CRACK!

Carlisle just stood there staring at the spot where his beloved Harry, his mate, had vanished to go, once again, save a world that never deserved him.


	2. Many Years Since He Left

Many years had passed since Harry left. Carlisle searched high and low for his lost mate. But he wasn't successful. But he knew Harry was out here. Alive.

Waiting to be found.

~0~0~0~0~0~

When we had last seen our love birds it was a saddening scene, for Harry had just been called away by the Ministry of Magic to take care of their latest dark lord problem. As the two said their goodbye's, not knowing that it would be the last time they would see each other for a long long time, the two prayed to whatever deity would listen that all would turn out alright in the end. But alas, things were not meant to be so easy, and the famous Potter luck made its return. For years Carlisle had wondered what had happened to his mate. It had been over a century since his beloved Harry left. Carlisle had endlessly searched the globe, no corner left unchecked and no shadow over looked, with no luck. He was worried, very worried about what had become of his love. He knew the dark haired vampire was still alive. He would have known if Harry had been killed. He would have felt it, he didn't know how he knew this, just that he did. No, his mate was not dead. Harry was simply missing. But it was like he had never existed. There was not a peep from Harry or from anyone who could have seen him, it was like he had just dropped off the face of the earth.

But Carlisle never gave up, never stopped searching. He met up with Harry's friends, Hermione and Luna, after a week of unnerving silence. He would have gone sooner, but Caius, surprisingly, cautioned him to wait, to see if it was just because the wizard had no way of communication. The blonde haired king knew how important a vampire's mate was, and he knew of the damage that was done to one vampire if the other lost their mate, Marcus was one example of such a thing. He did not want Carlisle to run off into the unknown and get himself killed, only to be in vain when Harry showed up again. Caius didn't care much for the Cullen vampire, but he found that he had grown a soft spot for Potter boy, the boy reminded him of his late younger brother. He didn't want Harry to wither away into a shell of himself like Marcus had done when his mate, Didyme, died. So Aro sent out the twins , Alec and Jane, as well as Felix and Demetri to search for the dark haired vegetarian vampire. But they too had no luck finding him. It wasn't long before Hermione and Luna joined in, having known the Potter man even longer then Carlisle they would have a better idea of where Harry was hiding, if he was that is. They all search most of Europe for a few years, combing through the lands and all of Harry's previous hideouts and safe houses. But to no avail. Eventually Aro had to call them off the search, for other more pressing matters came up, but he promised to keep an eye out. And the twins, Felix and Demetri promised to do so as well. Hermione and Luna continued to search with him, but they too eventually stopped, claiming that if Harry really was in hiding then it was for a good reason, and that he would not be found if he did not want to be found. He would return when he can, explanation at the ready (or else, in Hermione's words). Carlisle was grateful of their efforts, and continued on with his search, not believing that his mate was simply hiding away, he knew that there was something else at hand here. He traveled far and wide in his search for his wayward mate, meeting new people, and he had even gained a family along the way.

You see, a lot has happened to Carlisle in the many years Harry has been gone, and in his travels he had met a few people, people who had changed his lives, much like Harry had. In 1918 he was staying in Chicago, Illinois. He had searched everywhere in Europe and now he was trying the States. Unfortunately the time he had gone to Chicago was when the Spanish Influenza had swept through the land, so he was rather busy saving lives, or trying to. One day he came across a family, the father was dead, the mother and son were close to it, the mother more so than the son. They were the Masen family. As the mother lay dying she looked up into Carlisle's eyes and she knew, just knew, that this man could save her son. She didn't know how she did, she just did. So she used her dying breath to plead with Carlisle to save her boy, Edward, who was only 17 years old at the time. He was rather surprised when he turned towards the woman and saw a sort of mix of a pleading and knowing look in her eyes, like she knew, or could guess at, what he was. He turned towards the boy, the child, with his faded bronze hair and sickly pale, sweat soaked skin. His eyes were closed, but Carlisle knew that beneath those eyelids were a pair of green eyes not unlike his mates. He looked back to the woman, who was still staring at him with her pleading, dying eyes. He wanted to say no, wanted to deny any thoughts running through her frazzled mind, but he couldn't. If he could save this boy's life, and give him a second chance, then he would. It is what Harry would have done, or would have wanted him to do, had he been here with him. So he looked towards the dying mother and nodded, he would save her child's life. She look relieved, so relieved. And she smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was. With her mind at peace she allowed her soul to be so as well. And on that day, the Cullen man became the Cullen men.

Carlisle had come to love Edward Anthony Masen, now Cullen, like a son in no time at all. Helping the young man with his first hunt, his control, and his powers. And yes, Edward had powers, he had the ability to read people's minds. Though he couldn't control it, for it wasn't something that could be turned on or off. Edward didn't like his gift, because he often heard, eh hem, certain things… that he'd rather not. That and he felt that it was an invasion of people's privacy to have their minds read without their knowing. In other words, he hated his gift for the longest time. But he soon learned to control it. For a few years Edward and Carlisle lived peacefully as 'father' and 'son'. Traveling the states, and the globe some. Carlisle told Edward of his mate, and Edward was both impressed and entranced with his other 'father', even if he hadn't met him yet. But from the stories told and memories show, Edward knew that he would be proud to call Harry Potter his father. Carlisle continued to be a doctor where ever they were, and Edward took night classes when ever he could or when he wanted to. But eventually Edward grew rather bored with the vegetarian lifestyle, so he set out to explore the world, trying the regular vampire diet. He was worried that Carlisle would be disgusted in him, and would want nothing to do with him. But the eldest Cullen understood the need for exploration, for Edward was still a teenager and always would be, he knew that Edward would need some time to find himself, maybe even find his own mate along the way. And he told the boy this, and the bronze haired man saw the truth of the man's words in his thoughts. He was relieved that Carlisle accepted it, and promised to not only return when he was done with his exploration, but to also keep an eye out for his father's mate. With that he set out on his own journey. Edward had journeyed for four years, drinking not only all the knowledge he could gather, but the blood of the humans as well. But Edward swore to himself that he would not touch an innocent humans blood, he only drank from murders and rapist, knowing who they were though there thoughts. But all too soon it became too much for him, because he could hear the humans frightened thoughts as they died. And it sickened him. So he went back to Carlisle, begging to be forgiven, even though there was nothing to forgive.

They continued to live out their 'lives' as they had before, but soon there was an interruption. One day while Carlisle was on his way home from the hospital he heard a commotion, and soon he smelt the freshly spilt blood from a human female. When he approached the scene he found a pretty blonde female lying in a broken heap on the ground, her attackers were gone but not to far away but Carlisle had to stay with the girl. She was badly beaten up, raped too, but as he stared at her bruised angelic face he saw his son Edward's face, and he knew that he had to save this girl, and that she would be the newest member of his family. So he bit her and took her home, which Edward wasn't to pleased about. But Carlisle wouldn't hear any of his protests, he knew this girl deserved a second chance, much like Edward had, which he was quick to inform his son of. After three days the girl awoke, and he learned that her name was Rosalie Hale, and that her attackers were none other than her drunken fiancee and his equally drunk friends. She was upset that she had not died, and was rather spiteful towards Carlisle for saving her, which didn't win her any brownie points from Edward. Carlisle had secretly hoped that Rosalie would be Edward's mate, or a good match at least. But he was wrong. Oh. So. Wrong. They fought and fought all the time, never really getting along. But eventually that spiteful anger that fueled their fights turned into a mock anger and their fights became more teasing in nature, like how siblings would. And that was more than Carlisle could ask for after replacing the many broken pieces of furniture after each fight. Like Edward, Rosalie heard the tales of one Harry Potter, and she too came to love the man like a second father, and she hoped to meet him one day. Carlisle was happy with his children, but he missed his mate dearly. He knew he would never be completely happy until Harry was by his side once more.

Like before the Cullen's moved around, not staying in the same place for more than a couple of years so as to not arouse suspicion. When the Cullen family was in Ohio in 1935, their family grew by one more once again. A woman's body had been brought into the morgue one day, when Carlisle was in charge of inventory. She had jumped off of a cliff when her baby boy had died of lung fever earlier that very same day. But Carlisle, with his super advanced hearing, noticed that the woman was still alive. And, surprisingly enough, he remembered this woman. Of course she was just a child the last time he saw her. It was when he had lived in Maine, a few years before he met Edward, and she had been brought to him with a broken arm, as she had fallen from the tree she had climbed. Her name was Esme Ann Pratt. He didn't know why then, but he had soon begun to regard her as one would their little sister. And he knew of the hardships she must of gone through, because he remembered her father very clearly, and as he read her file, he knew that her relationship with her husband was abusive, for he remembered the bastard well in the brief time he had met him. So he decide that she too would be given a second chance. So he took her home and explained the situation to his son and daughter, who were soon enraged at all that had happened to their new soon to be aunt. Soon Esme awoke from her three days of hell. She was confused as to why she was still alive, for she was so sure that she would die, but her confusion was soon put to rest when she saw a face that she hadn't seen in many years, it was that doctor from her childhood. He had been so kind to him, like the brother she had never had. And she knew then that he had saved her. And he explained how he had saved. What he was, and what she was now, what he does and why he had saved her. She didn't know whether to be mad at him for turning her or to be grateful that he had saved her life, sorta. But she knew that he meant no harm, and she sorta understood his reasoning. Maybe this new life wouldn't be so bad, maybe she could have a happy restart with her new brother and niece and nephew. So she stayed, adopted the Cullen lifestyle and soon learned to love her new family with all her heart, but she never forgot the son she lost. Her kind, motherly demeanor was a breath of fresh air to the Cullen family.

The next time the Cullen family grew was when they had moved to Tennessee. It was in 1938, three years after Esme had joined their merry band of misfits, when Rosalie had come across the broken body of a mountain of a man at the end of one of her hunts, he had been attacked by a bear on one of his hunting trips. He was still alive, just barely, and when he briefly awoke, their eyes meeting, honey gold met stormy blue, and Rosalie knew then that this man was her mate. He was her destined, she knew just like Carlisle described how he knew that Harry was his mate, and he was dying. So she grabbed the man in her arms and ran faster then she ever had before. But alas, her father was not home, and she couldn't ask her aunt to change him because she was still a newborn, she might drain him dry. And she knew that her mate didn't have time to wait for the head of the Cullen clan to come home, so she turned to her brother for help. She pleaded with him to save her mate. He was reluctant at first, fearing that he to would not be able to stop once he started, but as he looked into his sister's pleading eyes, he knew what he had to do. As he turned to the dying man on the couch he made Rosalie promise to make him stop if he could not, and he knelt down next to his sister's mate, taking his arm. As he bit down on the appendage before him it took every ounce of control to not start draining all of the delicious liquid that filled his mouth from the man's body, instead he made sure that a sufficient amount of venom entered the human's system before tearing his mouth away and spitting the blood out into the cup that Rose had providing him, making sure not a single drop went down his throat. When their father got home twenty minutes later, Esme having briefed him on the situation, he was rather proud of his children for saving the man's life, and he was excited that one of his kids had found their mate! He knew that Rosalie and her mate would be happy together. When the newest member of the Cullen family woke up they learned that his name was Emmett, and he was a very fun loving person. After explaining what had happened to him, and what he was now, he seemed ok with it, if only because of the fact that the woman who saved him is his mate. It took a while for Emmett to get his thirst under control, but he got it with Rose's help. He got along with all of the older Cullen's quite well, even if his and Edwards 'fights' destroyed half the house. Next they need to work on helping Emmett getting his strength under control, because he is stronger than any other newborn, it must be his 'gift'. Or at least left over from his human life, he had always been powerfully built.

It was around this time that the Cullens were joined by Hermione and Luna. They had been traveling the world, trying to get away from the British ministry of magic, because after Harry disappeared the wizarding world thought that he had ran and were trying to use any means necessary to bring him back. Carlisle had ran into Hermione one day when he was getting some supplies for the trip to their next 'life'. After talking to one another about what had been going on since they last had seen each other Carlisle offered to let them stay with him and his family. Hermione didn't need much time to think about it, for she was tired of running and she knew that this was what Luna must have been hinting at when she stated that 'Here is where we will be given the chance to have our greatest desires'. So she accepted his offer and ran back to the hotel she and her 'sister' were staying at only to find Luna packed and ready to go, a weird knowing glint in her eyes. Damn that woman MUST be part Seer. And so she and the ravenclaw headed out to join their new family on their next adventure.

The Cullen's moved around once more, choosing areas with few people, and even fewer sunny days. At one point they came across a small town in Washington called Forks. It was always cloudy and rainy. Hardly ever sunny, which was good because they could live amongst the humans without sparkling. And there was a forest with a bunch of animals for when they needed to hunt. It was the perfect place, and it was by far one of their favorites. The town was so small, the people there were nice and didn't ask a lot of questions, the forest was big enough so that they could hunt freely without having to worry about running into any humans, and it was near Seattle so the girls could go shopping. But they weren't the only 'mythical' creatures that resided there. They came across a tribe of shape shifters who protected the humans from vampires. The Quileute tribe that lives in La Push, not far from Forks. A treaty was made between the Cullen's and the Quileute. The Cullen's were free to live in Forks as long as they stayed on their side of the boundary line and doesn't bite a human or drink the blood of a human. Which was no problem for them, they didn't want to disturb the people of La Push and they all had no desires to drink the blood of humans, Hermione made sure of that, using the spell Harry taught her on each of her new family members to help them with their control, which they were immensely grateful for. While they were in Forks they were joined by two more vampires, and Pixie like Seer named Alice and a empathic Confederate Major name Jasper, who could not only feel others emotions but manipulate them as well. They were friends, siblings really, whom had met in a small dinner in Texas, where Jasper had been residing, when Alice approached him with the same glint in her eyes as Lunas, and told him that he was late, stating that they had to go to their soon to be new family. And that they would meet the most important people of their eternal lives where their going. Of course she had been more specific along the way, but she had to have some fun messing with him before hand! The Cullen's accepted the two with open arms, welcoming them into their family and their lifestyle Jasper was still so very new to the 'vegetarian' lifestyle, only just adopting it when he met Alice, because she had decided on this lifestyle not long after she had been turned when she had a vision about the Cullen's, so while he still had a ways to go before he could have a greater control, Harry's spell worked wonders in helping him. Jasper still had problems being around a large group of people, but he could deal with it just fine. Alice already knew about Harry, of course, but she had know idea where he is or what his story is. This is because he is a blur to her, the only reason why she knew about him was because she saw Carlisle telling her and Jasper about him. Luna assured her that that was normal, the Harry had always been a blur to her, it was why they hadn't found him yet. But the Pixie and the Soldier were impressed with their new 'fathers' mate, and they too hoped to meet him one day. And when Harry came back, boy would there be some surprises in store for him! Especially since it turns out that not only are Hermione and Jasper mates, but Alice and Luna are too! Carlisle was happy that most of his large family had found their mates, now only Edward and Esme needed to find theirs, which Alice and Luna assured everyone that they will someday soon. They stayed in Forks longer than they had in any where else, but they eventually had to move once one of the children heard a bunch of people wondering why they Cullen's seem to be the same age as they were when they first moved there. But it wouldn't be the last time that the Cullen's would live in Forks.

The Cullen family were a very odd family indeed, even by vampire standards. With two Seers, two witches turned vampires, a telepath, an empath, and their vegetarian diet. Some would think that with so many different people, four of which were turned by the head of the Cullen clan, that their little patch work family wouldn't last. But their differences are what bring them together, and their love for one another is as strong as the love they felt for their birth families. They all have something special about them. Carlisle is the kind level headed father of the group. Esme, while the 'aunt', is more like a mother to the younger vamps, with her kind attitude reminding them of their own lost mothers. Luna and Alice were the eccentric members of the group, and the fashionistas (Alice more so than Luna). Hermione and Jasper were the bookworms, and the great listeners. Emmett was the fun loving goofball that made sure everyone smiled everyday. Rosalie was one of the more protective members of the Cullen family, she loved them all and would defend her family against anyone and anything. Edward was much like her, if a bit calmer about it. They all had their hobbies, such as art, music, cooking, fashion, cars, games, gardening, etc. and they all could count on one another. They were just missing a few very important people. People they had no idea where they are or, in two cases, who they are.

The large family moved around the states for the next 50 or so years, at one point they had moved to Alaska and had met another vegetarian vampire group called the Denali coven. 50 years after the Cullen coven left Forks they made their return to the small town, if asked they said that they were descendants of the people who lived there previously. And their moving there was the talk of the town, because not much happens in a small town like Forks. For the next two years their moving there would be the biggest things since Chief of Police Charlie Swan's wife left him and took their daughter with her. But, two years after they moved there, the newest gossip in town was the fact that Chief Swan's daughter would be moving back to live with him. And she wasn't alone, Chief Swan's adoptive brother Harrison Porter was coming to live in the small town too, he already owned a house right next to the Swan residence. The people of Forks had never met Porter, so they had no idea what he looked like, all that they knew of him was what Charlie had told everybody. And from want his daughter, Isabella, had said of him in her visits to her father. Harrison Porter joined the Swan family when they had been on a vacation in Brazil 12 years ago, Charlie said that he had saved Bella's life in an incident there and that they had stayed in touch ever since then. So after a year Peters became the little brother of Charlie Swan and the 'uncle' of Isabella Swan.

And as it turned out, Harrison is actually to be the new history teacher at Forks high, having done a phone interview with the principle. And from what the principal had said, the adopted Swan man sounded British, and not Spanish like one would assume, with him living in Brazil and other Spanish speaking places. So the children, both human and vampire, were excited to meet the man, convinced that he would have many interesting tales from his travels. That and the fact that their previous history teacher was a real bore, so they were hoping that this man would be a breath of fresh air in the history classroom. It was a few weeks before school started and the arrival date of Isabella and Harrison was inching closer. The Chief of Police had been talking nonstop about his family lately, he was really excited about them coming and living here with him. From what had been told, the town had a pretty good idea of who Harrison Porter is. They know that he is a really nice man, a charmer really, and that his is very level headed, but everyone was warned not to anger him because he can be pretty damn scary when he is pissed the hell off. Everyone knows that beneath the calm personnel there is a mischievous prankster waiting to make its presence known. And it was made pretty obvious that he is a real history nut. Needless to say everyone was just as excited for the two Swan's arrival as Charlie was.

It was a few days before the arrival of Isabella Swan and Harrison Porter when something strange happened, the Cullen family were enjoying a nice relaxing day at home. Hermione, Jasper, Alice, and Luna were on one couch, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett were on the other, and Edward was at his downstairs piano, playing the song he had written when he had first joined the Cullen clan, he had been inspired by Carlisle's love for his missing mate so he had wrote the song for them, hoping to play it with BOTH of them in the room one day. They were all enjoying the sweet melody, when Alice and Luna both stiffened in their seat, eyes glazed over. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two Seers, waiting for them to come out of their vision. Edward had his head cocked to one side in confusion, he had no idea why he felt such a pull to the girl in the vision, nor did he understand why the man in it was so blurry. No one knew how long the two were in the vision, but it must have been awhile. When they finally did, they both wore matching expressions of happiness and confusion, for the two had no idea why the man was so blurry, but Luna had felt some sort of pull of familiarity with the man. She had an idea of who it could be, but was uncertain about it, because Harry had never been that shielded from her sight. It could be anyone, or anything for that matter.

"Luna? Alice? What did you two see?" Carlisle asked the two girls, wondering why the vision had taken so long. They needed to know if something was going to happen, because he needed to know what he would need to do to protect his family.

"Oh Carlisle! There is going to be plenty of good times ahead of us! We saw Isabella, and who I am assuming is her 'uncle' Harrison. And they will be very important to our family! Though… I don't know how important Harrison will be to us. He was VERY blurry. I couldn't see him, or hear him for that matter, much. Was your vision the same Lu?" the dark haired pixie asked her mate, who had sat there the whole time with a confused frown on her face.

She was startled back to reality by her mate gently shaking her shoulder, looking at her worriedly, as was their entire family. "Oh… yes, yes. I too saw Bella and Harrison, and saw how happy our lives will be with them in it. And yes, Harrison was very blurry for me too, even more so than Harry! But…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"But what Luna?" Hermione asked, worried for her sister, for she had never seen her this… flustered.

"But there was something about that man that had Luna confused, it was like she knew him from somewhere. Am I right?" Edward said when Luna didn't speak up, turning to his youngest sister with that last part.

"Yes there was something about him, something on the tip of my tongue, but I just can't remember!" Luna groaned, obviously frustrated with her inability to recall.

"Don't worry dear, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. And if not, well you can see for yourself when you lot go to school on Monday, that's when Harrison starts working as the new history teacher." Esme said comfortingly.

"Yes, I suppose you are right. Besides, if I was meant to know why I feel like I know him, then I would know. Guess fate has to still give us a few curve balls huh?" Luna laughed unconvincingly, obviously still mulling over her vision. Alice rubbed her hand up and down her mates back soothingly, bringing her closer and placing a kiss upon her brow. Luna snuggled up to the other vampiress, letting her gentle touch sooth her.

"It's alright love, we'll know soon enough anyway. Is there anything about Peters that you could see?" Jasper asked his two sisters.

Alice nodded. "Ya. His hair. It was a mess. I swear that man needs to be introduced to a hair brush! And it was a rather beautiful color too, it was black as night. Even darker than mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's how it goes:
> 
> Carlisle was turned in 1663
> 
> Carlisle went to Volterra in 1861
> 
> Carlisle met Harry in 1863
> 
> Harry was born in 1807
> 
> Potters killed 1808
> 
> Harry goes to Hogwarts 1818
> 
> Deathly Hallows takes place in 1825 (Harry was 18)
> 
> Harry was turned in 1828
> 
> Hermione and Luna were turned in 1830 (Hermione- 23, Luna-22)
> 
> Harry left to take care of the newest baddie baddie in the WW in 1871
> 
> Carlisle met Edward in 1918
> 
> Then Rosalie in 1926
> 
> Then Esme in 1935
> 
> Emmett, Hermione and Luna in 1938
> 
> Forks/Werewolves/Alice and Jasper in 1950
> 
> Back to Forks in 2003
> 
> Harrison and Isabella in 2005


	3. The Teacher and The Singer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward never knew when he would find his mate. Or his 'singer' if they were still human. The one destined to be his mate. He looked when he could. He never came across any human who was his singer or any vampire who was his mate. He just knew they were out there.
> 
> Waiting to be found.

After that eventful night the Cullen children were even more anxious to meet the town's two newest residents than before. The weekend couldn't go by any slower in their opinion. So when Monday came the Cullen's were actually relieved to go back to school. So on Monday as the Cullen children left for school they talked about all the possibilities as to why Porter was so blurry in the two Seers vision, and what they would do when they have his class, since they got their schedules at open house the week before. But in Edwards case he was more preoccupied wondering why he had felt such a pull towards Chief Swan's daughter in that vision. The 'children' all climbed into different cars, Alice, Luna and Edward in his Volvo, Emmett, Rose, Hermione, and Jasper in Emmett's Hummer. Hermione and Luna, although both over 20, decided to go to school as well so they could be with their mates, that and Hermione loved school. It didn't hurt that they looked like they could pass for 18 or so.

Even though all of the Cullen 'children' didn't need to go to school anymore because of the many decades that they had gone, they still went so as to not arouse suspicion from the towns that they had been to. As they approached the school's parking lot they scanned the place for any new cars, but there were none from where they could see, so Edward and Emmett parked their cars in their usual spots and as the group climbed out it was almost an unconscious silent agreement for them all to wait there for the arrival of the new student and the new teacher. After scanning the crowd of cars some more Hermione noticed that there were two new cars in the back, one was an ancient Chevy pickup that had Rose cringing from where she was beside her mate, and the other was a rather nice 1990's Bentley in the teacher's parking lot. But now that they were aware of the car they noticed a familiar scent wafting from it.

"Vampire" Emmett muttered. "Harrison Porter is a vampire."

Hermione and Luna were confused by the smell, still sniffing the air.

"Hermione? Luna? What's wrong?" Rosalie asked her two sisters concerned.

"I don't know... something about Porter scent seems familiar, but also completely new, like a strangers. It's like how you would meet someone, then after a few years you'll meet them again, but they have completely changed so you don't recognized them? That's what it is like with this scent, but I just can't place were I might have run across Porter." Hermione said frustrated, Luna nodding along with her.

"Well, we will all have our answers soon enough anyway sis, that much I can see. But do you guys think that Charlie and Isabella know that Porter is a vampire?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe? It's not like we can just ASK without outing ourselves! And if they do, then does that mean that Charlie knows about us? I mean I've never heard any thoughts on that matter from the few times we met Chief Swan." Edward said confused and frustrated, he could smell the faint remnants of Isabella's scent from her car from here, and he didn't know why it was affecting him so.

"Well no matter if they know or not, we need to know if Porter is a threat or not. Now Rosalie, Emmett and Me have him first, in fifth block today, so we will study him as best we can and let you guys know of our findings. Edward, keep an ear out for not only our thoughts, but Porter as well. Text the rest of us with what you can gleam from his mind. I don't think he is a human drinker, because I doubt the Swan's would still be alive if he is. But no matter what we have to tell Carlisle of our findings." Jasper said, going into what everyone calls his 'Major Whitlock' mode.

The rest of the group nodded and made their way to their first block class. Hoping that the new vampire wouldn't be a threat, it would be nice to meet someone else like them. Little did they know that the 'new' vampire was the very person that they had spent most all of their vampire lives searching for.

~0~0~0~0~0~

As Edward made his way to his first block, Math, he searched through the crowds minds, ignoring all the babble and trying to pinpoint the two new minds. He searched for a while before he finally found them, but it was odd. Very odd. One mind, who he could tell was Porter mind, was shielded from him. He could hear the buzz of his thoughts, but he couldn't make out anything from it. After a few minutes of probing he received the shock of a lifetime when he was shoved out of the unusual vampires mind! He took a few minutes to compose himself before he turned his attention to the Swan girls mind, only to find that, even though he knew it was there, it was completely silent! It was like it just didn't exist! He texted his findings to his siblings, who were just as shocked as him.

"U serious bro? Like, you cant hear ANYTHING?" Emmett

"Damn" Rosalie

"Maybe thats why we couldn't see him very well. We've never encountered a vampire like him before." Alice and Luna

"Odd. The way you described Porter shield sounds a lot like Occumelency. And Isabella sounds like she is a natural shield." Hermione

That last text had Edward's mind reeling. Occmelency? He knew what that was, because Hermione and Luna were well versed in it. But he thought that only a wizard could use that kind of magic? And he also thought that all wizards lost their magic when they were turned? And what was a natural shield? He voiced his questions to his 'sister' via text.

"Well there is a good chance that Porter WAS a wizard at some point, and he might have been so good at mind magic, like occumelency, that it carried over with him when he was turned. His shield could be his 'gift'. And a natural shield is someone who is, well, a natural at mind magic, they don't need to be a witch or wizard to have natural shields against telepathy. I think that that is the case with Isabella." Hermione

So the new teacher was a wizard turned vampire who has a gift that blocks out his telepathy and his 'niece' was a natural shield against said telepathy. So he had no way of knowing if Peters was a threat or if Isabella, who preferred to be called Bella, and her father knew about the existence of vampires, and of magic for that matter. He was essentially useless right now. He had know way of knowing if his family was in danger and Alice and Luna were out because they couldn't See him. For the first time the Cullen family was faced with an enigma, a situation that they had no idea how to counter if things went to hell in a handbasket. That's… well… Shit.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The day passed slowly and the Cullen children still haven't seen the new teacher yet. And the students in the cafeteria were of no use because their thoughts were moving around to much for Edward to get anything from it, that and he was distracted by a slightly floral smell that had wafted into the cafeteria, he didn't realize how strong that smell was because it was slightly muted by the other students and the disgusting food around them, but he knew that it was the Swan girl. As they sat down at their usual table Edward looked around for the new arrival. And that's when he saw her, she was sitting down at a table across from them, talking with the group their. After a couple of minutes of talking the girl seemed to realize that she was being watched. As dark gold eyes but chocolate brown he knew then that she knew, if her eyes widening in surprise were anything to go by. And Jasper confirmed it when he told him what he had managed to pick up from her feelings. The Cullen's talked about what they were to do now, now that they know that at least the Swan girl knows what they are. They were pulled out of their conversation when they heard the subject of the conversation speak up.

"Who are they?" Bella asked her table. She looked away slightly embarrassed when the Cullen's turned to look at her.

"Hmm? Oh them they're the Cullens, they don't really talk to anyone who isn't their family. The tall muscular one is Emmett Cullen, the pretty blonde girl next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie Hale. The blonde haired dude if Rosalie's twin brother Jasper, and the girl with the slightly bushy hair is his girlfriend Hermione Evans. The black haired pixie is Alice Cullen, and the blonde with the radishes hanging from her ears is her girlfriend Luna Evans, Hermione's younger sister. And the bronze haired loner is Edward Cullen. They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his sister Esme Cullen. The Cullens are the doctor's niece and nephews, the Hales are Esme's niece and nephew, and the Evans were originally foster kids who they adopted" A Asian boy three seats down from Bella said.

"They're all dating, except Edward, and they all like, live together you know? It's practically incest! And Alice and Luna? I'm surprised that they have the nerve to parade around like the queers they are. Personally I think that Dr. Cullen and his sister only took them in out of pity. That and I think that Ms. Cullen really wanted kids, but her boyfriend or whatever left her because she couldn't have any." Said a rather slutty looking girl, Lauren if they remember, said snobbishly. The Cullen's all stiffened, some looked ready to kill the girl for saying such things, others looked like they were about to go up to the girl and give her a piece of their mind. But someone else beat them to it.

A rather loud SMACK! Could be heard all throughout the cafeteria, everyone stopping what they were doing to see what was going on, the Cullen's were rather surprised. They were too occupied in their anger over what the slut was saying about their aunt to notice the rising anger in the Swan girl's eyes.

Said girl was now standing. Uncontrolled fury clear in her brown, now nearly black, eyes. her hand raised as if to smack the girl again.

"You. Complete. Heartless. Foul. Little. TOAD!" She screamed at the cowering girl before her. "Had DARE you say such things! Dr Cullen and his sister are obvious such kind hearted people, taking in so many kids and giving them a nice home. Loving them and caring for them, they CHOSE to be parents, to give some strangers kids the love they deserve. Unlike SOME parents out there who have their own kids, but COMPLETELY ignore them! and you have the audacity to say such hateful things about them! Those people over their are lucky to have such caring parents. I'M lucky to have such caring parents. There are some kids who AREN'T as lucky. And so what if Ms. Cullen can't have kids? That just makes her even more awesome in my books! She could have been like some women who can't have kids and be resentful to the ones in her care, but instead she loves them like her own! Blood be DAMNED! Blood doesn't make a family! And so what if Alice and Luna are in a relationship? It doesn't matter if someone is homosexual or not. I say kudos to them for being proud of themselves and their relationship enough to be so open about it! There is nothing wrong with loving someone who is the same gender as you! And furthermore, the Cullen's business is just that, THE CULLEN'S BUSINESS! NOT yours! So if I were you, BUTT OUT of others people's business and don't go saying stuff you know NOTHING about!" Bella finished her rant. Taking in a few deep breaths before grabbing her stuff and leaving, throwing a deep hatred filled glare over her shoulder to the now pale white and shaking girl, and a look of sympathetic understanding to the Cullen table, who starred at her in a mixture of shock and respect. The whole cafeteria was quiet in shock. All vowing to never piss off the Swan girl.

"I like her." Emmett said loudly, startling everyone back from their stupor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The rest of lunch was rather uneventful, everyone now talking about Bella's rant and how she had 'put that bitch Lauren in her place'. Needless to say, Bella gained a lot of support from the study body after news of what went down in the lunchroom spread throughout the school. Even Rosalie was impressed with the girl. All of the Cullen children were intrigued by the girl who Alice and Luna had said would become someone very important in their lives. After lunch was the main event, so to say. As Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper made their way to their fifth block history class they couldn't help but wonder if Harrison was anything like his niece, or if it was the other way around. If so then they knew then that he would be a force to be reckoned with. And as Edward made his way to his next class, biology, he couldn't help but think over the reasons as to why he felt such pride in Bella's actions. It was frustrating him to no end that he couldn't place exactly why he had these feelings toward the human girl. The answer to his problems were on the tip of his tongue, he just couldn't place that feeling. Is this how Luna felt after her vision? He shook his head to try and clear it, his lack of concentration was letting his guard go down and the volume in his head to go up. Edward entered his fifth block class and moved towards the farthest desk back and sat closer to the window so the cool air could help him calm down. Edward sat there waiting for the rest of the students to come in, thinking about the new teacher and his niece. Were they close? He didn't think that they were a threat, if they were then they would have done something by now because surely Peters could smell them? Yet he hasn't done anything to indicate that he felt threatened by their presence, it was like he already knew they'd be there. Does that mean that Charlie knows?

As he thought over these things the rest of his class started to file in. His thoughts were interrupted when the most deliciously sweet smell reached his nose, stronger than what is was this morning and at lunch. It Bella. He stiffened and held his breath, now finally recognizing the pull that he felt. He knew his eyes were black, his instinct were telling him to claim the girl, to turn her so she could be safe forever. MINE his thoughts screamed. He tried to get his thoughts under control, and hoped to god that Hermione's spell worked, because he couldn't afford to let his instincts take over. If they did then he'd have to kill the whole class because of what he'd done, what they'd seen. As he calmed down and got everything under control the Swan girl approached the teachers table. Unfortunately she then approached him as he dared to breath, luckily the spell began to work over time so her delicious scent was dulled a little bit, but not enough to make his eyes go back to the dark gold they were before, he really needed to hunt right about not. He scooted to the edge of the table when she sat down next to him, so as to not be tempted. Edward couldn't believe it, he had found his singer, his mate! The one whom he had all but given up on finding! But there was one problem, his singer was one Isabella Swan, the mystery vamps niece. And the daughter to the Chief of Police, but he wasn't as worried about Charlie as he was about Harrison. This was so not good.

'You'll be fine Eddie! Hang in there! Trust me!' came Alice's voice.

He sat their for a few minutes, composing himself. He knew that Bella was staring at him, slightly hurt that he was blatantly ignoring her. He didn't want to but he was afraid of what he might do if he let his control slip just even just a little bit. So as to distract himself, he tried reaching out to his siblings minds, trying to get a look at the new history teachers face, but he hadn't entered his classroom yet. He was pulled out of his concentration when the biology teacher began his lesson, blabbing on about things that he had already learned a hundred times over. He looked outside, trying to gain his bearings, when he heard his sister's voice call out to him

'Edward! He's here now. And he kinda looks familiar, I know that I must of seen him from somewhere I just can't place my finger on it. And his eyes aren't like any I have ever seen on a vampire.' Came Rosalie's confused thoughts. But Edward wasn't focusing on her words, just the picture of the man in front of her, teaching his class about the American Revolution. Edward sat frozen in his seat at the sight of the dark haired vampire, he knew that face. Oh how he knew that face. He'd recognize that face anywhere, only having studied it from Carlisle memory for the last 87 years he had spent as a vampire, and then Hermione and Luna's memories when they joined the coven. The midnight black hair, shoulder length but still defied the laws of gravity. The beautiful emerald green eyes with the golden flakes running through them. And the scar, so faded that only someone like a vampire could see it, it was shaped like a lightning bolt on the man's forehead. Oh, he'd recognize him anywhere.

He quickly asked the teacher if he may be excused, coming up with some excuse. He couldn't remember what, he just had one thought on his mind.

He had to call Carlisle.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle was sitting in his study reading. He had taken the day off, as Alice had warned him that something, she didn't know what, was going to happen today and that he needed to be home when it did. She couldn't see the vision clearly so she didn't know exactly why he had to stay home, but Luna said it was something big, but something good. Really good, she had said. But again, their visions were not as clear to them as usual these past couple of days. He didn't know if he should, the hospital was rather busy this week. But he did any way, knowing that the girls wouldn't have asked them if they were sure that it would be for the best. He was home alone right now, the kids were at school and Esme was out buying things for the garden, having promised that she and a few of the kids could do something special with it this weekend. So he had sat in his study for most of the day, pouring over an old, but extremely special book. It had been written by his mate when they were in Volterra, he had begun to write it at Carlisle's suggestion. It was about the wizarding world, but it was more of a children's story then an adult ones. And it was about his own experiences in the world of magic, if changed a bit. Harry hadn't finished it yet, but it was still rather good. He had let everyone read what was already written on it. Everyone was entranced by it. Hermione and Luna were both saddened and felt great pride for their 'brother' as they read the book, have made sure to take great care of one of the few things left by Harry when he left. It was still in perfect condition, Carlisle had made sure to take every precaution necessary to protect it so it would be the same as it had been when Harry had disappeared. Hermione had even put a charm on it to keep it in perfect condition when he had shown it to her. He needed it to be kept as perfect in condition as possible for when his mate returned. Carlisle had read the book a million times over, studying his love's hand writing, how it was slightly messy but still had an elegant curve to it. He remembered everything about Harry as he had wrote this book. How his face would light up at the better parts. How his lips would quirk up at what mischievous situation he was writing about then, and how he would get a look of such deep concentration when ever he would write. How his eyes would gleam and the sadder parts, and how Carlisle would kiss or rub his head or back to make the sadness go away. Carlisle missed his mate dearly. He missed hearing his beautiful laugh, missed being able to hold him, missed how his rosy full lips would fit oh so perfectly against his…

His was brought out of his thoughts when his phone rang from somewhere in the house. Slightly annoyed, he place the book down gently on his desk and made his way downstairs where he had left his phone. When he saw his eldest son's name on the screen he was confused, and slightly worried. Had something happened?

"Edward? Is something wrong? Why aren't you in class?" He asked his eldest as soon as he picked up.

"Ah no. Not really. I'm not in class because a.) I met my singer and I needed to get away before I did something stupid. And b.) something more important came up that I needed to tell you about straight away."

Carlisle was both shocked and happy. Happy because his eldest had finally found his mate, and shocked because said son thought that there was something more important than that at the moment.

"More important than your singer? Who is your singer anyway?"

"Isabella, but she isn't the reason why I called you!" Edward said slightly annoyed that his father wouldn't let him finish.

"But what could be more important then you finally finding you mate son! You have been searching for your mate ever since I told you about Harry." Carlisle said slightly dumbfounded. What could have flustered his son so badly that it was more important than his mate?

"I know Carlisle I know. But this is about her uncle, Harrison Porter. He's a vampire Carlisle. And-"

"A vampire?! Is he like us? Is he a threat?" Carlisle asked worriedly, cutting off his son from whatever he was going to say.

"Yes Carlisle, he is a vegetarian. No he is not a threat. He isn't just any ordinary vampire Carlisle. His name isn't even Harrison Porter. I know this because I would recognize his face anywhere." His son said quickly, obviously wanting to get to the reason why he had called his father.

"What do you mean?"

Edward sighed, before delivering the news that his father had been waiting 120 years for. And if Carlisle were human, he would have sworn that his heart stopped beating when the next words that came out of his son's mouth were-

"Carlisle… it's him. It's Harry. Harrison Porter IS Harry Potter."


	4. Hey guys

THIS BOOK IS NOW ABANDONED   
PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TAKE IT AND MAKE IT YOUR OWN, I ONLY ASK THAT YOU LEAVE YOUR NAME OF THE STORY IN THE COMMENT SO I CAN GO CHECK IT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
THX

**Author's Note:**

> So 'Jundi' is Arabic for soldier, I think. Google translate has been wrong before so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Anyway, tell me what you think!


End file.
